Making Out is Hard to Do
Making Out is Hard to Do is episode three of season eight on Full House. It originally aired on October 11, 1994. Summary When invited to Gia's place for a party, Stephanie arrives with Pictionary, not knowing exactly what kind of party it was. Danny is stricken with laryngitis. However, he feels even more speechless than he already is upon discovering that Stephanie had lied to him and went to a make-out party at Gia's apartment while Gia's mother, Claire, is working a late shift. Meanwhile, Jesse is bothered by the fact that the new lead singer for the Rippers is Barry Williams, because the Rippers somewhat seem to be having more success with Barry than they ever did with Jesse. Guest stars * – best known for playing Greg Brady on * as the TV host (see Quotes) – best known as host of the 1990–2003 revival of the classic 1960s TV game show, Quotes reading upstairs, when Stephanie and Gia enter, also having come in from school. Stephanie: Uh, Michelle, do you think you could read that downstairs? Gia and I wanna talk. Michelle: Nope. Stephanie: sighs Why not? Michelle: I wanna listen. Stephanie: Michelle... her a look Michelle: Fine, I'll listen out in the hallway like I always do her book and leaves. ---- with laryngitis, enters the room with the laundry basket, and Stephanie has a question for him. Stephanie: Hey, Dad? How are you feeling? tries to speak, but she can't comprehend. Gia My dad lost his voice. I guess when you use too much of something, you lose it. gives her a look. Kidding, Dad. Laughter is the best medicine which he pretends to laugh. Anyway, Dad, Gia's having a party Friday night. Can I go? puts down the basket, picks up one of her spiral notebooks, opens it up, quickly writes something on the first empty page, and shows it to her. 'Adult supervision'? Um... Gia: Mr. Tanner, my mother would never let me have a party without adult supervision. gives her a thumbs-up to say, "That's good", then collects his daughter's laundry and waves goodbye to both, to which Stephanie does the same to her dad. That's why I never told her. ---- [At the party, Stephanie answers the doorbell. It's her dad. Then Claire enters the back door. The sight of parents causes the kids to make a run for it, but Gia and Stephanie aren't going anywhere.] Danny: both girls Hey, hey, hey! Nice try! Claire Do you have any idea what your daughter's been up to? Claire: Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? Danny: Yes. I have laryngitis. ... the girls go to Gia's room... I don't know if you realize what's been going on. goes to the cabinet. Where are you going? Claire: I'm listening. Keep squeaking. pulls out a bottle of some sort of homemade medicinal syrup. Danny: I walk in here; there's hugging; there's kissing; there's feet up on the furniture, there's... You don't even--puts a spoonful into his mouth and he gulps it down... Oh, that's horrible! What is that? I don't know where it's been, I don't know what's in it, voice changing back I don't know if I can operate heavy machinery, I don't know why my voice is back. What's in there? Claire: Family secret. ---- Danny finally feeling better, he agrees with Claire that both should lay down the law for the girls. Claire: Well, I guess I should go upstairs and talk to her (Gia). Danny: Well, just remember: when children seem the least lovable, it means they need love the most. Claire: Do you always talk like a fortune cookie? Danny: Actually, it was the Thought for the Day on my Ziggy desk calendar. ---- Stephanie: to her phone call to Danny So, does good judgment cancel out 'shameless lying'? Danny: Steph, let me put it this way: Before it can soar like an eagle, the young baby bird must stumble and fall, and spend two whole weeks grounded in the nest with no TV. Stephanie: Hey, is that from your Ziggy calendar? Danny: No, but I'm thinking of submitting it. C'mon, let's go Stephanie by the hand and they leave Gia's house. Trivia *This episode ("Making Out is Hard to Do"; season 8, episode 3) is exactly five seasons after "Breaking Up Is Hard to Do (in 22 Minutes)" (season 3, episode 3) *When Danny has laryngitis, he sounds somewhat like Marge Simpson of (1989–); , the writer of this episode would become a writer for The Simpsons five years after this episode aired *During Jesse's nightmare about what his future will be like without music, Kimmy is seen wearing a similar attire to that of Peg Bundy from the sitcom Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Quotes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Shushing